Boycott
by calikocat
Summary: It was laundry day. And as always Tommy let Merton handle that chore. Mostly because the first time he'd offered to do the laundry he'd managed to make their clothes small enough to fit a smurf. Just another day in the Dawkins/Dingle household. Tommy/Merton


Boycott

calikocat

word count: 733

Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus isn't mine. Nor are any other fandoms that are mentioned in passing.

A/N: I'm loving Teen Wolf, really I am. But it makes me crave Big Wolf something fierce. I miss Big Wolf. Can we have an episode where a visiting Alpha (Tommy) and his mate/lover (Merton) and pack member (Lori) are a band and play at a local club and maybe kick some Alpha Pack ass? Please?

XXX

It was laundry day. And as always Tommy let Merton handle that chore. Mostly because the first time he'd offered to do the laundry he'd managed to make their clothes small enough to fit a smurf. Though in all fairness Merton shouldn't have left his spell ingredients in the laundry room...and the last time Tommy did the laundry...well...their daughter still hadn't forgiven them. She was still in mourning over her favorite Justin Bieber t-shirt. Which Tommy didn't really understand, after all Merton was a better singer, performer, whatever.

And since he was pretty much barred from the chore of laundry, something he didn't really mind...he at least carried the basket full of soiled clothes down to the basement. He was allowed to do that much.

As he placed the basket on top of the washer to await Merton's care, one of Merton's favorite shirts caught his eye. The anti-Twilight shirt. Of all the shows, movies, and books about the supernatural that were out there, the only fandom that Merton boycotted and didn't even allow in the house was Twilight. Hence the t-shirt which had been a birthday present from Lori. He smiled as he always did when he saw the text: "...And then Buffy staked Edward. The end."

If anything Merton was a diehard Buffy fan and always would be. Over the years he'd branched out a bit with Supernatural...and the Dresden Files. Twilight though was taboo. Much to Anna's despair, as all her friends were Twilight fanatics, as she wasn't even allowed to have the books in the house. Honestly, how Merton could even sense when a beat up copy of one of the books crossed the threshold was beyond him.

However, when Teen Wolf hit the air...Merton had conceded that it wasn't bad and was allowed in their home. Luckily Anna quickly decided it was ten times better than Twilight.

"What'cha doin'?"

Tommy glanced over his shoulder at his mate. "Thinking."

Merton came closer to rest his chin on Tommy's shoulder, his eyes landed on the shirt. "About?"

"Nothing big. What do you think will happen on Teen Wolf this season?"

Merton pouted. "Probably not Sterek. Darn the luck."

Tommy snorted. "Maybe in season five?"

"That would work for me. Stiles will be legal then." He eyed Tommy. "You weren't thinking about doing the laundry...were you?"

"Never. Just bringing it down here for you."

"Good. Anna is still touchy about that Beiber shirt...Lori bought her a new one..."

"Yeah...I saw it. Can't believe you let her frame it."

Merton shrugged. "I'm all for a happy Anna that isn't having Beiber related hysterics."

"She gets that from you."

"Hey!"

"Merton, you yell at the TV during every episode of Teen Wolf...and Glee."

"Not my fault. Some things would be more fun canon."

Tommy grinned and nuzzled at his cheek. "Like Sterek?"

"And Partie."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "I can sort of understand your obsession with Puck and Artie. The Sterek thing, not so much."

Merton nibbled at his neck. "That's okay. At least we're on the same ship for my favorite pairing of all time."

"Oh yeah? What's your OTP?" Tommy asked, curious, wondering if Merton had mentioned his all time favorite ship recently.

Merton just grinned and kissed him. "You and me."

Tommy laughed. "Definitely on the same page...but I'm no Derek Hale."

Merton ran a hand up under Tommy's shirt. "Please, have you seen you? I could lick these abs every day."

"You do that anyway."

"Exactly."

"Oh my god! Can't you do that in your room? Like when I'm not home?"

They rolled their eyes at Anna's reaction and Tommy waved her off. "We're not even doing anything."

"Besides, the fanfic you read online is pretty explicit compared to our cuddling." Merton looked pointedly at their daughter who blushed.

"Oh come on Dad, no kid wants to see their parents do anything...ever." She put her own laundry basket in the doorway and turned to head back upstairs. "But...you should know..." She grinned and blushed. "My friends ship you guys as much as they ship Sterek. Cause you know, you're canon." And she dashed back up the stairs.

Tommy and Merton shared a look and laughed.

XXX


End file.
